<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Drag Me Away by Lifeon_mars</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25999630">Drag Me Away</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lifeon_mars/pseuds/Lifeon_mars'>Lifeon_mars</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Feels, Drabble, Enjoy the pain, Heavy Angst, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This While Listening to Hozier's Music, I'm Sorry, M/M, My First AO3 Post, Not Beta Read, Title from a Hozier Song, alec is sad and it's my fault, year or two ago</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:26:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>493</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25999630</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lifeon_mars/pseuds/Lifeon_mars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This wasn't supposed to be Magnus. It was never supposed to be Magnus. </p>
<p>Not like this.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Drag Me Away</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this years ago so hopefully my next fanfic on here will be better but uhm enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*</p>
<p>This wasn’t how it was supposed to go, it wasn’t fair.</p>
<p>Alec knew how it was supposed to go: He’d stay with his husband until the day he died. Despite how he felt about it, he would want his husband to move on. Eternity is a long time to spend alone, Alec just wanted him to be happy. Besides, he knew Magnus couldn’t forget him, their son Max would never allow it. He couldn’t imagine doing that, living on without Magnus. It wasn’t even a thought that crossed his mind…</p>
<p>…until now.</p>
<p>It wasn’t supposed to be Alec holding his husband’s body as Magnus gasped for air, he just couldn’t seem to take it in. It wasn’t supposed to mean hiding the tears that threatened to flow because he had to stay strong for Magnus, pretending the wound on his chest wasn’t all that bad. There wasn’t supposed to be that much blood. </p>
<p>“Alexander…”</p>
<p>It wasn’t fair. Magnus wasn’t even thinking about the excruciating pain in his chest. Only Alec. It wasn’t supposed to be Alec. He shouldn’t have to be the one to deal with this. He wasn’t supposed to share Magnus’ pain. He was too weak to even use his magic, the blue haze did nothing to stop the blood. Alec had tried to tell him it wasn’t bad but Magnus knew better. The moment he was attacked by the demon he knew it was fatal. He was just glad he got Alexander out of the way in time. Better him than Alec. Through his own tears he saw a tear run down Alec’s face, and his heart broke.  <br/>He reached out with a shaky, blood coated hand, trying to wipe the tear away, but he was too weak. He let out a gasp of pain as he reached up. Alec quickly grabbed his hand, despite his arms feeling heavy. Gently, Alec leant down and placed a kiss on Magnus’s wedding ring, red staining his lips. <br/>He couldn’t seem to find anything to say other than his husband’s name, spoken like a secret.<br/>“Till death do us part.” Magnus replied weakly, a sad smile on his face and undying love in his eyes<br/>“Not like this-“ But even Alexander knew denying it was pointless.<br/>“Look after Max, will you?” He whispered like it was just a casual request, but his deep cat's eyes were struggling to focus on Alec anymore and his limbs were heavier. <br/>“Always.” Alec mumbled back. Magnus didn’t need to ask, really. He knew he would. Alec kissed his hand again and again, leaving it wet with tears. <br/>“I love you Alexander.”<br/>“I love you. I love you, I love you, I love you-“ Alec’s words stuck in his throat as he realized with a pang in his chest: His husband was gone.</p>
<p>He had to be dragged away, clutching Magnus’s hand to the last moment, eyes begging for this all to be a nightmare. <br/>“I love you.”</p>
<p>*</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>